A Life Like No Other
by ILoveNinjas
Summary: Sakura is a seventeen yearold girl. When she moves to Konoha, Her memory starts to unflod before her eyes. Sasuke being a very good demon slayer must help Sakura learn about her past and what it's like to fight again.


Sakura walked into her new room, the thing was huge. Her room included a walk in closet, her own bathroom, and i king sized bed. Sakura is a seventeen year old girl, She has bubble gum pink hair that falls to her mid back. She has a body that anygirl would kill for, D cup breasts and a size twenty six waist. Sakura is a only child, and only has her mother left since her father got murdered so her and her mother are trying to start a new life in Konoha.

"Sakura, How do you like your room" A pretty women said standing at her door way. She had long brown hair and emerald green eyes, and stood about five feet two inches.

"I like it alot mom, but do you really think we will be fine?" Sakura asked setting a picture of a man and her on the small night stand beside her king sized bed.

" I think we will do just fine. Tomorrow you start school and I'm going job hunting. The hospital is hiring for a doctor, i go tomorrow to meet with the directors. But get some rest, you have a big day a head of you tomorrow" Her mom smiled at her before kising her on the forhead.

" Okay mom, Love you" Sakura said as went and crawled under the covers.

" Love you to Sakura" Her mother said before shutting off the light and closing the door. "_First day tomorrow, Help me through the day please father" _Sakura said to herself before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The seventeen year old girl woke up the next morning and started to get ready for school. She walked into her bathroom, Showered, Brushed her teeth, And did her make up and hair. Sakura then through on a pair of jeans and i black baggy hoodie. She then walked dow stairs where she was greeted by her mom.

"Morning sweetie, i have to run so i'm not late but here are your keys and your books. I'll see you when i get home" Her mother said before closing the door behind her.

" Well better get this over with" Sakura said to her self before grabbing her keys of the counter and walking out to her 1986 Buik. she started the beater. and drove the ten minutes to the school. She pulled into the parking lot that said " Konoha High School" on the building. Sakura looked around for an open space. After five minutes she then found one, she grabbed her books and started to walk through the front doors. she didn;t know why but she was getting glares from everygirl. She just kept looking forward and not to attract any atention, But that didn't seem to work when she felt her self hit the floor her books going everywhere.

"Watch where the fuck your walking" A girl with red hair and glasses said to Sakura before leaving her on the floor. Sakura was then getting helped up by a blonde boy.

"Geeze Karin don't be such a bitch" The boy then made contact with sakura Emerald gren eyes.

" Oh Sorry, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He said before grabbing a novel off the floor and handed it to Sakura. She took it slowly.

" I'm Sakura Haruno, I just moved here" she said quietly.

" Well i kinda noticed haha, But thats fine, Do you know where your going for your classes?" Naruto asked her.

" Um room 2612" She said looking at the peice of paper with her classes on it.

" Oh thats up stairs here i'll walk you to your class" He said with a big smile on his face.

" that sounds good" Sakura said as naruto Started walking Sakura followed him.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked her with that same smile on his face.

" Not really" Sakura said.

"Well thats fine. well this is it. Hey about you come have lunch with me and my friends, It'll help you get to know some people." He offered to her.

"Sure, I'd like that" Sakura said with a small smile placed apon her pink lips. Sakura then turned and walked into her classroom. There wasn't very many kids inside for being an english class. Just when she went to sit down in the back corner of the class room the first bell rang. None of the kids even sat down they just stood talking. "_Well this is surley different from my old class" _Sakura glanced around the room to take a good look at some faces when one really caught her eye. A boy, With blacker then black eyes, black hair, and from what Sakura could tell very fit. When he turned and made eye contact with the girl she quickly moved her eyes some where else. Then the door to the class room opened.

"Your late" The class said at the same time. Sakura could tell that the teacher and the boy she kept staring at where related somehow except the teacher looked around twenty.

"Sorry there was a meeting. Ah so you must be my new girl. Welcome to this class Mrs. Haruno I'll be your teacher Mr. Uchiha." Every one looked at Sakura but she just looked down at her books. " Well lets open to Page 25 of Hamlet please" Everyone did as followed. When Class was over and Sakura moved onto History know one had seemed to really pay attention to her.

After history Sakura made her way to the Cafeteria to meet Naruto.

"SAKURA! SAKURA OVER HERE" Sakura's eye bolted to where she could hear the anoying sound of Naruto's voice. Sakua calmly walked over and took a open seat next to Naruto.

" Guys this is Sakura, She is the new girl in our school. Sakura thats Hinata, Ino, Shikimaru, and that guy that looks like he wants to slit his wrists is Sasuke." Naruto said pointing a finger at everyone. Sasuke just seemed in a trance witch he was in deep thought. "_ This girl why did she have to come here. I see her in my dreams now she is here, Mother what do i do"_ Sasuke was snapped out of his trance by a very loud voice in his ear.

"EARTH TO SASUKE!" The blonde boy yelled.

" Dobe, Shut the fuck up before i have to slowly kill you" Sasuke glared at him and said in monetone.

" Sasuke, Why are you so up tight today" Naruto asked kindly.

" Naruto- kun, Its been a year today, Just leave Sasuke alone." Sakura wasn;t sure what the girl Hinata was really talking about and didn't really seem to care. When the bell rang for third block witch was gym for Sakura, she did what she always did, sat on the side and watched the sport. Sakura didn't even go to fourth block, but she remebered the big Sakura blossom tree out in the school coutyard. So she walked out there, and as she went to take a seat she saw a certin someone.

"Sasuke right?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, Sakura right?"

"Yes."

" Why are you out here shouldn;t you be in class" Sasuke said looking at the big storm that looks to be heading there way.

" I didn't feel like going, First three classes were hard enough" Sakura said taking a seat next to Sasuke.

" We should really go" Sasuke said getting up, Sakura couldn't help but lush a little. Then she felt a few little droplets of water hit her cheak.

" Oh, I'm just going to head home" Sakura said turning away, Leaving Sasuke alone. Sakura walked toward her car but when she went to start the car in the now pouring rain nothing happened." Fucking Battery" Sakura said as she got out of her car and began to walk home in the pooring rain. " I swear i know you from somewhere" Sakura kept asking herself. She was only half way home and soaked as could be, but that didn;t stop the car from drenching her as it went down the street. She turned to see id there was anybody behind her but no one was there, till a black SUV came into site Sakura moved it the far side of the sidewalk so she didn't get soaked again, but the vehicle slowed down he window rolled and down and of course it was him.

"Sakura, Do you need a ride?" Sasuke asked her through the window. Sakura just nodded and got into the car.

" Thanks Sasuke" Sakura said not even looking in his eyes.

" It's fine really, Hey your from Suna right" Sasuke said looking at her then putting his eye's back to the road.

" Yeah, i am, My mother and father are from here, but when my mom got pregnent she moved to start a new lifein Suna, then when my father passed we came back." Sakura said noe glancing at Sasukes handsome face.

" I's sorry to here that" they then drove in silence Sakura told Sasuke were to go and he dropped her off.

* * *

**At Sasukes place.**

"ITACHI! We need to talk" Sasuke said walking through the front door and setting his bag down.

" What is it younger brother" Itachi said with a small burnette woman at his hip.

" Kumi, I need to speak with my brother privetly." Kumi just nodded and left the room.

" Why is she back Itachi" Sasuke said to his brother.

" I suppose she doesn't remember what happened Sasuke, It seems the memory's have been switched in her brain. She can't remeber the relationship you both had. She doesn;t even remeber Kumi. "Although Kumi said that her mother stopped by today" Itachi said

". Witch means she doesn't even remeber her duty as a Demon slayer does she?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

'I'm afraid not little brother"

"Shit," Sasuke said and walked away from Itachi out the door.

" SASUKE WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING" But Sasuke was already gone, Kumi came out from around the corner with tears in her eyes.

"Itachi i want my sister back" Kumi said while Itachi embraced her.

" Listen, I'll go see Tsunade tomorrow morning, Mabey she knows how to get ler lost memory's back" Itachi said before kissing the small burnette on the head, she looked up and smiled at him.

* * *

**With Sakura**

" Mother i'm home" Sakura said putting her bag down by the front door. When she walked into the kitchen she noticed the small note on the counter.

_Gotta go catch up with some old friends i won't be long. _

_You can order pizza for dinner_

_Love Mom_

Sakura shrugged at the note then went into the living room, She just sat on the couch thinking. " That Sasuke fellow its like i know him from somewhere." She said aloud to herself, Before Sakura new it she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke walked across a feild into the forest.

" Sasuke, you wanted to see me" A small voice came from Behind him.

" Rukii, it's about Sakura" Sasuke said to Sakura's mother.

" I know it is Sasuke, Know she hasn't recovered any of her memory's, She doesn;t Remember you or Kumi, and when or if she does get her memory's back, It won't be pretty. You guy's were engaged i know Sasuke, I knew your plans before she even did"

" Well if you would just stop going through everyones damn heads" Sasuke said with his eyes closed and his arms crossed his chest.

" Sasuke, I know you love her but you better not mark her, or you will have me to deal with me, and Tsunade and i doubt you want to deal with the Hokage" Sakura's mother said before walking away from Sasuke.

" Oh and Sasuke, Tell Itachi it's a girl" Sasukes eyes went wide at the thoughts of Kumi and Itachi having a child. with nothing she disapreared.

" UGHHHHH!!!" Sasuke yelled before ripping a tree out of ground and throwing it far into the forest.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura awoke form her sleep, " Why did a dream about Sasuke, I barley know him" Sakura said. " My dream was so vivid, its like actually happened." then Sakura heard the front door open, " hey Mom, how was the first day of work" Sakura said looking at her mother from the couch.

"It wasn't to bad, How was school did you meet or talk to anybody" Rukii said.

"Not really, well i did meet this one boy, Sasuke Uchiha, but its wierd cause its like i know him from somewhere" Sakura said standing up and following her mother into the kitchen.

" Oh really. and This Sasuke fellow, how is he" Rukii asked taking a celery stick out of the fridge and taking a bite.

" Really sweet. It almost feels like ive known him my whole life" Sakur said." But i have a little bit of homework i have to do before class tomorrrow so i';; come odwn in a bit" Sakura finished then walked up to her room.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke walked through the front doors of his house and straight to the kitchen where Kumi and Itachi were playing cards.

" Well Sasuke how did the talk go with my mom" kumi said laying down a card.

"She refuses to give Sakura her memories back, and Kumi just tell my brother now" Sasuke said grabbing a Tomato then sitting down by Itachi.

"What is going on, Kumi" Itachi asked,

" Well Itachi, I'm Pregnent" Kumi said

" Really thats... Great Kumi" Itachi said with a smile then leaned across the table and kissed Kumi on the lips.

" Oh please" Sasuke said getting up then walking to a small room just down the hall. He walked to his bed and layed down and looked at the picture on his mantel. It was a picture of Sasuke and Sakura in black and white. They where under a cheryy blossom tree and Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Sakura's small body. and they both smiled into the camra. Got up out o his bed then walked out of the room towards his car, He got in then drove towards a certin house.

* * *

Sakura was reading a book when she heard someone knock on the door, but she wanted to see. Sakura turned and stood at the front of the stairs.

" Rukii, Please i just my blossom back, Mabey if she comes with me to see Tsunade" the voice said, Sakura then looked to see who it was and saw Sasuke. The then walked behind the wall so she could here but no tbe seen.

" Sasuke, You know that if she knows abou ther fatherstill being around, She will want to kill him for what he has done to Sai. you can't make Sakura go back to the way she was living before. Just for your selfish Uchiha reasons Sasuke, i Know you love her, But everyone is happy and-" Rukki wasn't aboe to finish before Sasuke cut her off.

"Really Rukii you think Kumi doesn;t miss Sakura. Hell if Sai were still here he would want this to, Listen i already lost Sai because of my actions. But i don;t want to lose Sakura twice, I had to over react and try and kill Orochimaru, she lost her Memorys because of me, She should be able to chose if she wats to remeber or not" Sasuke said the Rukii.

"Your Right Sasuke i should be able to chose" Sakura said cominf out of form behind the wall up staris and walking calmly down.

"Sakura, honey. how long have you been standing there" Her mother said while taking time to glare at Sasuke.

" Long enough, Mom what really happened to Sai and Dad." Sakura said.

" Sakura, Listen." but Rukii was cut off when she roamed Sakuras thoughts. "_So my dreams aren't dreams but Memory's"_ Sakura thoughts were.

" Sakura, tell me about your dreams." Rukii said to the pink ahried girl.

"Well there about Sai and dad mostly but they were always happy, But dad never died he was the leader of a group of Demon slayers i think and me and Sai tried to stop him but Sai died and same with dad" Sakura said to her mother then taking sometime to look at Sasuke.

"Well Sakura, That actually happened. Except your father isn't dead, he is trying to take over Summer land. a peaceful place" Rukii said to her.

"do you remember Kumi at all Sakura" Sasuke asked in a mono tone.

" No i don't think so who is she." Sakura asked

" Well she is your sister" Sasuke said to her not removing his eyes.

"Sasuke, How do you know so much about me" Sakura siad.

" Well Sakura, Its because, We're engaged"

* * *

**Well thats the new chapter of the new story, Hope you all enjoy.**

**And remember **

**R&R**


End file.
